


We Need An Italian Interpreter

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doctor AU, Doctor!Will, Interpreter!Nico, Italian, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Will is an ER doctor who gets a patient who only speaks Italian. Nico di Angelo is an Italian interpreter. The Italian woman is their biggest shipper.





	We Need An Italian Interpreter

Will didn't know what to do. He had a very upset woman in his ER who was speaking very rapidly in what may be Italian? 

"Ma'am, do you speak any English?" He asked, hoping for a yes, but she just said, "Nessun inglese, parlo solo italiano" which Will took to mean that she did not, in fact, speak English. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll be right back." He told her, even though he knew she probably wouldn't understand. 

He went up to the nurses' station. "I need an interpreter." He said. "I have a patient that only speaks Italian and I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"I'll make the call." The nurse said. Will sat by while the nurse dialed and began to talk to the headquarters for interpreters. "Hello," she said into the phone, "its NY Hospital, ER. We need an Italian interpreter. Mhmm. Yup. Alright. Thank you!" She ended sweetly. She then turned to Will. "They'll be here in ten minutes. I'll page you when they arrive."

"Okay, thank you." He said, then headed onto his next patient. It was a quick case, just an overworried mother with a kid with strep. He did a throat swab just to be sure, and it quickly came back positive for strep, just as he had thought. He prescribed antibiotics and discharged the patient. Just when he was finishing up, he was paged overhead. 

"Doctor Solace to the nurses' station please!" Came the call. He smiled, his interpreter was here. 

Approaching the nurses' station, he saw the nurse point off to the side, where he saw someone who was easily the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. 

As Will approached, he saw even better how attractive this man was. He had dark hair and warm brown eyes and olive skin. He was dressed smartly, in a dark blue suit with a black tie. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Solace. Er, Will." He introduced himself, a little nervously. 

"Nice di Angelo," the other man introduced himself, holding out a hand, which Will shook. 

He held Nico's hand for maybe a bit too long, until he realized he was also staring and quickly broke away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, so I have a woman in one of our rooms and it doesn't seem very urgent but I have no idea what's wrong with her because she doesn't speak English." Will explained.

"Lead the way." Nico said simply.

When they entered the room, Nico was all business.

"Ciao signora, sono Nico. Potrai tradurre per voi. Qual è il problema?" He said. Will was only a little turned on by the other man speaking Italian. 

"Oh, finalmente! Questo medico è carino, ma parla solo inglese! Ho avuto un dolore nel mio stomaco per circa una settimana." The woman replied. 

Nico chuckled, then said, "È carino." Then turned to Will and said, "She's had stomach pain for about a week."

Will nodded. "Can you ask her to show me where on her stomach te pain is?"

"Può puntare alla zona dove si trova il dolore?" He asked the woman.

She nodded, the placed her hands on the left side of her stomach. 

"Hmm. Can you tell her I'm going to order a scan for her?"

"Sta per avere qualcuno che lo stomaco di scansione." Nico told her. 

"Grazie, tesoro. Adesso chiedete il bel dottore per il suo numero di telefono, OK? Procuratevi una data con lui." She replied. 

Nico blushed, then looked at Will quickly. "Io, non ti preoccupare." He said to her. 

Will smiled again at the woman, then turned to Nico. "Alright, we're done for a bit then. We have a waiting room with coffee, you can stay there until she's back?" He told him. 

"That sounds good." Nico said, smiling at Will. 

Will quickly showed him where that was, then checked for his next patient assignment. He got through two more patients before we was alerted that the Italian woman was back. After looking at the results from her scan, he went to go get Nico. 

"Can you ask her if she recently had mononucleosis?"

But before Nico could open his mouth, she nodded. 

"Sì! Sì che ho avuto!" She said excitedly. 

"That would be a yes." Nico said. 

Will smiled at him, "Tell her that her pancreas is still swollen from the infection and that I'll prescribe her antibiotics that should help."

"Il pancreas è gonfia la malattia. Egli sta per darti la medicina a farne a meno." Nico said. 

"Va bene! Informi il medico bello che ho detto grazie."

"She says thank you." Nico told him. 

Will smiled at her and at Nico. He quickly wrote out a prescription for her and then turned to Nico. He, regretfully, said, "Alright, i think we're done here."

Nico bit his lip, then said, "Will? I was wondering if maybe I could see you again? Maybe I could buy us coffee?"

Before Will could even say anything, the woman yelled, "Say yes! He is nice Italian boy!"

Will and Nico both laughed. 

"Yeah, I would like that." Will said finally. Nico smiled up at him and they both exchanged numbers while the woman clapped. 

 

Translations:

Hello ma'am, I'm Nico. I'm here to translate for you. What's the matter?

Oh, finally! This doctor is cute but he only speaks English! I've had a pain in my stomach for about a week

He is cute. 

Can you point to the area where the pain is?"

He's going to have someone scan your stomach

Thank you, honey. Now you ask the nice doctor for his phone number, okay? Get yourself a date with him.

I will. I promise. 

Yes! Yes I had that!

Your pancreas is swollen from the sickness. He's going to give you medicine to help it.

Okay! Tell the nice doctor I said thank you!


End file.
